The Road Trip
by NVSB32
Summary: As adults, can Phoebe and Wanda go on a cross-country road trip without driving each other crazy?
1. San Francisco, CA

**A/N:** Welcome to my latest fic, about the road trip adult Phoebe and Wanda take in my universe, as alluded to in the last chapter of _The Twins_. As always, this fic is part of the universe all of all my other fics, and to be clear, my universe exists as if the reboot never happened. To help though, there is some expository info in this chapter that shows where the characters are at this point.

* * *

Yes, she was one of the lucky people who could sleep on a plane, but that didn't make Wanda any less peeved of her early wake up call. Why couldn't Phoebe have picked a later flight? It's not like they were going anywhere until tomorrow anyway? Wanda was resigned that her whole day would be spent cramped in airports and metal tubes full of squares and screaming children, but having to wake up at 6 am just to get to the airport? That was adding injury to insult. Even worse, she had a layover in Orlando. Being stuck in the airport and unable to visit the Magic Kingdom? That was adding more serious injury, Wanda guessed. She didn't really know how to keep the metaphor going.

Despite her irritation, Wanda was still looking forward to the trip. Spending a week driving cross country with her sweetest but lamest friend wouldn't be the first thing she would pick, but it beat sitting around Walkerville. It was an adventure, and since finally returning home after eight years in the Air Force, she hadn't had many adventures to speak of. For the moment she was ignoring the fact that at the end of the journey she'd be right back where she started.

Wanda finally landed in San Francisco to a prompt text from Phoebe letting her know where the taller woman would be waiting. Wanda couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend's eagerness. She figured she had to get most of the snark out of her system now, in deference to the opportunity Phoebe was giving her. Well, she'd try to at least.

Wanda arrived outside the airport and before she could blink, was swallowed up in a bear hug by an excited Phoebe.

"Wandagreattoseeyouhowwasyourflightdoyouneedanythingbeforewegethome!"

"Down girl," Wanda replied as she wriggled out of the hug. "Good to see you too, but calm the fuck down. We're about to spend a week together. Don't burn out in five minutes."

Phoebe blushed, both at Wanda's words and at the stares she was getting from passersby. "You're right. I'm just really glad you're here!"

"Same. I'm still salty I missed the trip you all took here in college. Stupid war." Wanda was referring to a Spring Break trip to the city Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe made. That was when Phoebe initially fell in love with San Francisco and decided to move there after college. Wanda missed the trip due to being deployed in Iraq as an Air Force mechanic at the time.

Phoebe gave her a sad smile, which Wanda returned with an annoyed frown and a finger in the air. "No pity. I swear you start feeling sorry for me even once, I will roll out of the car and hitchhike home."

Sufficiently chastened, Phoebe nodded. "Got it." While Phoebe was fairly sure Wanda was joking, she's known her long enough to know there was a decent chance she meant it.

Pleasantries concluded, the duo walked back to Phoebe's car. It was a well used Prius with multiple bumper stickers imploring people to save this animal and that and letting the world know Phoebe brakes for ducks. There was also a rainbow flag with "Ally" written across it. Wanda intentionally walked behind her friend so she could roll her eyes again. She couldn't imagine a more Phoebe car on this earth.

The two entered the front seats, and Wanda attempted to find a place for her bag within the piles of Phoebe's things in the back.

"Is this everything you're taking Pheebs? I figured you'd be traveling light, but not _this_ light?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No, I have a little U-Haul packed and ready to go. I just need to hook it up when we can get back. If you need room for your stuff though, I can rearrange things. Just make sure to leave room for Sadie and her carrier."

"Sadie? The cat?"

Phoebe tried to contain it, but let out a little sigh regardless. "Yes Wanda, the cat. Remember, I told you I'm bringing her with us. Multiple times."

That jogged Wanda's memory. She had been told (yes, multiple times) that in the decoupling between Phoebe and her roommate Caitlin, it was determined Phoebe should take Caitlin's cat Sadie. As Caitlin put it, "She'd miss you more than me anyway." Phoebe had emphasized repeatedly that the decision had nothing to do with Caitlin's ability as a pet owner.

"Oh yeah," Wanda finally said. "That'll make it harder for us to make good time."

Phoebe shrugged as she navigated the city streets. "Are you really in that much of a hurry? My job doesn't start for another three weeks. I gave myself plenty of time to get there and get settled in back in town."

"Yeah, good point."

The whole impetus for this trip was Phoebe taking a job as Associate Director of the Walkerville Animal Shelter. She'd have to leave social work and move from San Francisco, but in her mind it was time. Given her need to move her stuff, the cross country drive was the only option. To Wanda's surprise, Phoebe asked her to accompany.

The two rode to Phoebe's apartment in silence. Wanda was still half asleep from her long day; Phoebe wasn't a natural talker and didn't want to bother Wanda. Once they arrived, Wanda saw the mini U-Haul. Phoebe parked the car right in front of it. She got out to hook it up, only to stopped by the shorter woman.

"I got this, don't worry."

"But, I'm sure you're tired, and…"

"But nothing," Wanda interrupted. "I spent years as a mechanic. I can get this done in half the time it will take you." Sure enough, Wanda had the trailer hitched within minutes. "See, no problem. Time to sleep."

With that, the duo entered Phoebe's apartment. Or rather, what was left of it. Caitlin had moved out a week ago, and all of Phoebe's things were packed. All that remained was a bare domicile, save for Sadie's food bowl and litter box, and a couch that Caitlin hadn't picked up yet.

"I'm not sure why I expected anything different," Wanda deadpanned.

"I have a sleeping bag, so you can take the couch," was all Phoebe could say in response.

"No, take the couch. I think it's long enough for your tall ass."

"Um, OK," replied a stunned Phoebe, not used to Wanda being unselfish.

Seemingly reading her mind, Wanda understood what she was getting at. "The military is all about sacrifice. I have a good sleeping bag. Consider it a thank you for letting me go on this adventure."

Phoebe smiled. "You're welcome, Wanda." From there, the two ordered take out for dinner, and spent the evening catching up on each other's lives while Wanda and Sadie got used to each other. Soon enough, it was time for bed. The road trip would start early the next morning.


	2. San Francisco, CA to Elko, NV

The alarm was set for 6 AM, but to her surprise, Wanda woke up a half hour before that. _Oh yeah, this is a reasonable East coast time_ , she surmised. Not wanting to wake Phoebe, she hung tight in her sleeping bag, occasionally getting into a staring contest with Sadie, who was protectively lying at the foot of the couch where Phoebe slept.

At 6, the alarm made its presence known, causing Sadie to scurry off as Phoebe slowly woke up. Once gaining her bearings, she smiled at Wanda. "Good morning."

"Morning Pheebs."

"Can you go ahead and get ready while I get Sadie ready to go?"

Wanda mock saluted. "Aye aye, captain." Within an hour, both humans and cat were ready to hit the road. Well, they hoped the cat was ready.

As Phoebe stretched out into the drivers' seat, Wanda piped up, "Hey, am I going to get to drive at all?"

Phoebe gave her an apprehensive look. "Um, of course. That's the whole reason I wanted a companion. For now though, it'll make sense for me to drive while we get out of the city. Just keep Sadie company. I have no idea how she's going to react."

Wanda was confused by the wariness in Phoebe's face, but couldn't argue with the logic in her words, so she nodded, and with that, the two were on their way. Unfortunately, almost immediately, Sadie started aggressively meowing.

"What's wrong with her?" Wanda asked, voice dripping with irritation.

"I don't know. Hopefully she just thinks we're taking her to the vet, and she'll calm down once she realizes we're not."

"And if not…"

"I don't know," Phoebe sighed. Neither wanted five days of a cat freaking out. Luckily, Phoebe's guess appeared to be right, and Sadie stopped her caterwauling around the time the car turned onto I-80.

Everyone rode in silence for a while before Wanda asked another question. "Hey, where are we going today anyway?"

Phoebe grimaced. "How did we not talk about that last night?"

"Beats me. It's your trip. I'm just here," Wanda shot back drolly.

"A town in Nevada called Elko," Phoebe replied, holding back a more sarcastic repartee.

"Isn't that in the middle of nowhere?"

"Pretty much, but Salt Lake City is too far a drive for one day, and Reno isn't enough."

"Makes sense. Are there casinos in Elko?" Wanda asked.

"It's Nevada, so probably."

"Sweet!" yelled back Wanda.

Unfortunately, because her eyes were focused on the road, Phoebe didn't see Wanda's playful expression. "No casinos. We're on a tight budget at it is. We can't afford to blow money on that trash."

Wanda's face couldn't hide her exasperation, and in a way her monotone conveyed it. "I was kidding, Pheebs. Who do you take me as?"

Phoebe tried in vain for a comeback before giving up. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just…"

She paused, and Wanda went for the kill. "You still see me as I was growing up, reckless and stupid."

"You said stupid. I didn't," was the best defense Phoebe could counter with on the fly. At that moment, a pickup truck cut them off. "Damn it!" Phoebe yelled. Sadie reacted by loudly meowing herself, and with that the tension in the vehicle only rose.

"I'm…I'm sorry Wanda. I didn't mean it that way," Phoebe said after a while.

Wanda sat with that for just long enough to exacerbate Phoebe's anxiety before finally responding. "It's OK. You just…you have a different version of me in your head. I get it."

"No Wanda. We talked about this at the reunion. I know…"

"Pheebs, stop," Wanda interrupted. "That was one night. That's not going to change what you think of me after all those years."

"But…

"Not buts Pheebs." Wanda crossed her arms defensively. "I don't want to talk about this right now, OK."

"OK, Wanda." The two sat in silence, while Phoebe internally berated herself for her callousness. She also cursed herself for already ruining the trip within the first two hours. Some friend she was.

Around a half hour later, the two women had still yet to speak to each other. Wanda found herself fighting to stay awake. The scenery as they went past Sacramento and further inland was less than enthralling. She was jolted awake by Phoebe stopping at a gas station.

"Want to drive?" the taller woman asked.

Perking up, Wanda replied, "Sure."

"Keep it at the speed limit, or at least not too far above," Phoebe warned.

"So you still think I drive like a maniac?"

"Well, Ralphie did bust you for speeding on your way back to Walkerville last summer."

Wanda pursed her lips in remembrance. "Touché Terese," she said as she took the keys.

"Alliteration! Awesome!"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Nerd."

Despite the internal rumblings of her adventurous nature, Wanda obeyed the speed limits. In her mind, the car being a boring Prius made it not worth it. What she really wanted was to ease the tension between her and Phoebe, but her taller friend quickly fell asleep. Wanda thus concentrated on the GPS, as well as the forest they were now driving through. She couldn't help but admire the all encompassing trees.

Unfortunately, they soon crossed into Nevada, and the lush, green forest turned into the harsh nothing of desert. Wanda's itchy trigger foot started to take over as she wanted to get this over with as quick as possible. Luckily, Nevada's speed limit had recently been increased to 80. Once they hit Reno, Wanda stopped at a diner and woke Phoebe up.

"C'mon beanpole, we need some grub and I doubt there's any civilization once we get out of here." Wanda tactfully decided to ignore the drool escaping the corner of Phoebe's mouth. She waited as Phoebe stirred, tried to stealthily wipe the drool off her face, and arose.

"Sounds good." Phoebe took a look outside. "Make sure this place will let us bring Sadie in."

"What? We can't just leave her here in the carrier?" Wanda was incredulous.

"No Wanda! It's really hot out! That would be cruel, just like it would be with a dog!"

"Pheebs, it was fifty degrees this morning. She'll be fine for an hour."

"That was San Francisco. This is the Nevada desert." Phoebe gestured outside. "Get out of the car and you'll see."

Wanda confidently got out of the car, only to quickly scramble back in. "Holy shit, you were right!" she said as she slipped out of her windbreaker. "You win. I'll check about the cat." She exited the car without another word.

She returned a few minutes later shaking her head. Phoebe frowned and checked her phone. "There's a Panera two blocks from here. We can order inside and eat in the car."

"Ugh, that's health food stuff," Wanda complained.

"It has a lot of vegetarian meals," Phoebe attempted to reason. When that inevitably failed, she sighed and rechecked her phone. "There's a McDonalds a block away. You can hit their drive thru while I'm ordering at the Panera. Then come back around and pick me up."

"Aye aye, captain," Wanda mock saluted and restarted the car. Neither seemed to remember Wanda already used that retort that morning. Twenty minutes later, the duo were silently eating in the Panera parking lot.

"Wanda, I know I shouldn't pry…" Phoebe started.

"Then don't," Wanda quickly shot back, but Phoebe would not be cowered.

"I'm trying to help. Maybe you shouldn't eat so much junk." She referred to the Big Mac and fries Wanda was in the middle of devouring.

"Pheebs, I spent eight years eating shitty, bland military food. I can splurge a little now. My last medicals before discharge were fine, so mind your own damn business."

Phoebe turned beet red, and Wanda noticed her fighting back tears. "I'm sorry, Wanda. You're right, it wasn't my place to say anything."

"It's alright Pheebs. You're worried about me. Everyone is. I get it. Believe me, I get it." The exasperation in Wanda's voice grew which each _I get it_. She finished her food without another word. Phoebe did the same, and soon after they hit the road again.

The Nevadan countryside did not allow for much visual stimulation, which only heightened the stalemate the two women were in. Phoebe hugged herself and Sadie's carrier, mentally berating herself and regretting the whole idea. Wanda stole pitiful glances at her friend's visible anxiety during the myriad of miles.

Finally, the black haired woman spoke. "Pheebs, let's start again. All the awkwardness is out of the way."

For the first time in hours, Phoebe perked up. "You mean it?"

"Of course." Wanda pulled over so she could look Phoebe in the eye. "How many times have we seen each other since we graduated high school?"

"Uh…"

"Four. That New Year's party before I enlisted, Keesha's grandmother's funeral, Arnold's wedding, and the reunion. Four times in ten years isn't a lot. I expected some weird shit between us."

Phoebe nodded. "That's very perceptive of you."

"Thanks," Wanda continued. "But c'mon, did you really think we'd go a whole week this close to each other without having a fight?" Phoebe's turn away was all the answer Wanda needed. "Oh Pheebs, our sweet, naïve Pheebs."

"I'm not naïve! I just…I don't like fighting, especially when it's my fault."

"And I said don't worry about it. I forgive you. Now, stop moping," Wanda commanded. In her mind, Wanda was still a little irritated, and she had some nagging questions. For now, she figured it was best to let it go.

With that, the car figuratively thawed, and the two found themselves chatting amicably again. Phoebe took the wheel again for the final two hours. By that point, they needed to keep talking to stay awake before they finally arrived in Elko for the night.

As Phoebe pulled into the motel parking lot, Wanda looked less than impressed. "This isn't the fanciest place in the world."

"I know," Phoebe shrugged. "It was the best I could do on our tight budget that also allows pets."

"No problem. I've slept in worse places."

As the two were checking in, both noticed the building next door. There was only a very dim outdoor light, but didn't stop a steady crowd from entering. Both women noticed that it was only men entering, but often they existed with a scantily clad woman on their arm.

"So, what is that next door?" Wanda finally asked.

The front desk attendant grinned in an unsettling way. "That's a brothel, and before you ask, yes they're legal here."

Wanda shrugged, hiding her bemusement inside. Phoebe turned beet red. This only bemused Wanda further and she no longer hide it as she burst out laughing.

"What's the matter Pheebs?"

Still red, Phoebe tried to respond. "It's…it's…not what I expected."

"I can't imagine you'd have a problem with it. Haven't you linked to articles that say we should treat sex workers with dignity before?" Wanda beamed from ear to ear. She couldn't resist a good tease.

"Yes, of course," replied a still embarrassed Phoebe. "I just...didn't expect this. That's all. It's been a long day." She turned to the barely holding it together attendant to grab the keys. "Everything's fine."

Wanda couldn't resist one more dig before they headed up to their rooms. "Do the client's next door use this place for their activities?" she asked in a sultry tone.

"Yes ma'am they do," said the attendant, whose grin remained as unsettling as before.

"OK, that'll be all. Thank you," Phoebe quickly turned heel and headed for the room, Wanda snickering behind her.

A half hour later, Wanda emerged from the bathroom to find Phoebe face down on her bed, Sadie dutifully laying next to her.

"Pheebs, I was just messing with you, you know that right?"

"I know," came the muffled reply. "But you were right. I shouldn't have a problem with the, uh, establishment next door."

"You've always had that prudishness in you. It is what it is. It doesn't mean you have a problem with it. You just get embarrassed when talking about it. It's exactly like when we'd ask you if you had sex with Arnold in high school." Wanda grabbed a cigarette. "Think they mind if I smoke?"

"There's a sign on the door that says no, Wanda."

"You're killing me smalls." Wanda was about to open the door to head outside when she heard Phoebe get up.

"I'm not one of those fake activists am I?"

Wanda laughed. "You work in non-profit Pheebs and you don't speak in hashtags. You're the complete opposite of fake. What's wrong?"

Phoebe sighed. "I don't know. Tired, I guess."

"Well, go to bed. I'll be hitting the hay myself after I smoke."

"Yeah, good idea. It's been a long…life."

Wanda wrinkled her nose at that comment, but let it go. "See you in a bit."

When Wanda returned, she found Phoebe pawing at the wall. "Oh no, you and Sadie switched bodies!"

Phoebe didn't even bother to acknowledge the joke. "No, these walls are really thin. I'm worried someone from, uh, next door, will be in the other room."

"You've over thinking it, Pheebs. It was loud as shit outside last night and we slept no problem."

"But I was used to that noise…"

"We'll. Be. Fine."

Phoebe sighed. "OK. I trust you. Good night." She curled up next to Sadie and quickly fell asleep. Wanda wasted no time in doing the same (sans cat of course).

Wanda would soon have to eat her words, as Phoebe's premonition unfortunately came true. The two spent most of the night staring at each other as worker and client loudly consummated their transaction.


	3. Elko, NV to Boulder, CO

The duo woke up at six. The activities next door finally ceased around two, so at least they got some sleep. Nonetheless, they both went through their morning paces at near zombie levels of alertness. Occasionally, they'd sneak jealous glances at Sadie, who remained snoozing in the rising sunlight. By seven, they had hit Starbucks and were ready to go.

"Well, I guess we weren't fine after all. My bad," Wanda said after she perked up. It was the first words of significance either of them had all morning.

"It's alright." Phoebe yawned. "I'm sorry for picking that motel."

"No need to apologize for that. Apologize for making us get up that early. We could've stolen another hour or two of sleep once that loser ran out of money."

Phoebe shook her head. "Unfortunately, we couldn't. This is the longest drive of the trip. I'd rather be on the road early then on it late at night."

"Where are we going today anyway?"

"Boulder," Phoebe replied with an excitement that puzzled Wanda.

"Boulder? There's gotta be a good stopping point closer…" Wanda trailed off as she noticed Phoebe's outfit. There was a flower in her hair (picked that morning), and she was wearing a long skirt that went to her ankles and her trusty Birkenstocks. It was a look Wanda was used to seeing on Phoebe back in high school. Learning their destination for the day allowed Wanda to put the pieces together.

"You're dressed like that because you want to meet some hippies?" she asked more accusatory than intended.

"What? You're crazy," Phoebe pleaded in defense. It was not convincing.

"Come on Pheebs. All I know is yesterday you looked like a normal person, and today you look like you're going to Burning Man."

"What's Burning Man?" Phoebe asked.

Wanda facepalmed. "Not the point. The point is you intentionally have us going to Boulder apparently so you might meet some people for a few hours at most who are in to the same stuff you are, and you're dressing like that as a signal to these people."

"That's…that's…right." Phoebe's face fell in shame.

"Really?" Wanda was a little surprised she figured it out.

"Yeah." Phoebe paused. "This is going to sound weird."

Wanda shrugged. "I already think you're weird, so don't worry about it."

Phoebe ignored the comment and plowed forward. "So, other than you guys, I've already struggled to make friends my whole life. I hoped San Francisco would be different, but it wasn't…"

"Because you worked all the time," Wanda interrupted.

"Yes, partially," Phoebe replied in irritation. "But when I got the chance, I did try. I really did, and it just...didn't happen." Her voice dropped lower almost with every syllable. Wanda looked at the road hoping Phoebe would remember she was driving.

Luckily, Phoebe did remember and pulled over so she could bury her face in her hands in embarrassment. Not knowing to what to say for once, Wanda stayed silent until her friend was ready to continue.

"So, I figured here's a place where nobody knows me, and maybe if I dressed like this, it would signal to people and I would maybe make a friend or two, if only for a few hours. I didn't think this through. This is dumb, isn't it?"

Wanda gently touched Phoebe's arm in an attempt to comfort her. She remembered seeing Keesha doing something similar over the years, so she hoped it would help. "I mean, it's a little dumb, but I understand. Loneliness blows."

"Thanks." Phoebe paused. "But you're a social butterfly. How do you know about loneliness?" She winced immediately after she stopped speaking, realizing how tone deaf and unempathetic it sounded. Luckily, Wanda didn't seem to notice.

"War zones are lonely places, even with your squad around. That's all I have to say about that."

"OK," was Phoebe's reply as she made a mental note to remember that.

"C'mon. I'll drive while you pull yourself together."

"Thanks Wanda."

The two switched, and as Wanda restarted the car and pulled back onto the road, her face lit up. "Holy shit, Colorado! Legal weed!"

"Wanda, no!"

"Why not? Don't be such a narc, Pheebs. You don't have to have any."

"It's not that! I don't care if you smoke, well smoke that anyway."

"Then what's the problem?" As Wanda asked the question, she robotically stepped on the gas.

"There's a lot of restrictions to being a social work professional. You can't get arrested and you can't get caught with drugs. Ever. In Colorado, yeah it wouldn't be a problem. But what if after we leave we get stopped by a cop? I could lose everything. I don't know if working at the shelter would have the same restrictions, but I can't risk it."

Wanda had to keep her eyes on the road, but she could hear her friend's distress. "OK Pheebs, I understand."

"Thanks," came Phoebe's relieved reply.

A minute later though, Wanda inevitably had to push the envelope. "If I buy a little bit and smoke it tonight, would that be OK?"

Phoebe groaned. "I guess that'd be fine, but keep it away from me. I hate the smell of it."

"Good luck befriending hippies then if you don't like the smell of pot."

Their conversation put them behind, necessitating a little bit of Wanda's "speeds limits are suggestions" style of driving. That was fine for Nevada, but Phoebe quickly took over one they crossed over into Utah. They switched again after leaving Utah as Phoebe found herself getting nervous. As Wanda focused on making time, Phoebe stuck her hand in the cat carrier to pet Sadie. She did it so absentmindedly she didn't realize her hand was in the carrier for an hour until Sadie got annoyed and bit her.

Around 7:00 PM, the exhausted duo arrived at their motel in Boulder and checked in.

"So, we doing this?" Wanda asked calmly.

Phoebe took a few deep breaths. "Yeah. Let's go while I still have the nerve."

The two headed towards a nearby bar to eat and scout what they each wanted from the evening. A clientele that would best be described as crunchy seemed perfect, if leaning a little too towards college student. Phoebe had hoped Wanda would play wingman to help alleviate her natural shyness, but once they finished eating (and Wanda chugged a beer), the dark haired woman immediately began scouting for who she thought had the best herb for sale.

Phoebe was looking around hoping she didn't look too pathetic. She noticed that the men were more or less all had thick beards and were sipping craft beers, while most of the women were sporting flannel and jeans. Phoebe kicked herself as that was in reality her usual casual wear. She had just picked her up phone to pretend to text people when someone approached her. He was dressed pretty normal in a polo and khaki shorts, if more preppy than Phoebe would have assumed.

"Hey," he said in what Phoebe was pretty sure was a friendly tone.

"Um, hi," croaked Phoebe, who promptly blushed and felt a surge of anxiety.

"I'm Jason." He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Phoebe." She forced herself to stick her hand out to complete the shake and to keep eye contact.

"You new in town?" Jason asked.

"Um, uh, just visiting. Making a cross country move."

"Really? Nice! Going West I presume?"

"Uh, no. Going back home to Ohio. Why did you assume I was going to the West coast?"

"Well…it's Phoebe right." Phoebe nodded, annoyed that he already forgot. "I mean, given what you're wearing, I figured you weren't going East."

Phoebe's face burned with a toxic stew of anger and embarrassment. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing," replied Jason, trying to play it cool. "It's just, uh, different that's all." He grinned in a way that even Phoebe at her most naïve would have been able to tell was insincere. Present day Phoebe didn't buy it for a second.

"Why did you come over here?"

"Don't worry about it," Jason was still trying to play it cool. "C'mon, I'll buy you a drink."

"Thanks, but I don't really drink. Plus I'm driving."

Jason sighed. "Alright. Forget about it." Something in him lost patience and he started to look slightly agitated. "Why are you even here and why are you look like a wannabe 60s flower child?"

Phoebe stood up. "I don't why I'm here, but I know it's definitely not to talk to jerks like you." With that, she stormed past him to look for Wanda. She found her on the back patio trying to covertly make her transaction. Not wanting to attract attention, Phoebe attempted to quietly in and whisper in a way only Wanda could hear.

"Are you done?" Phoebe asked with more edge than she intended.

"Yeah, but what the fuck?" Wanda asked. She grabbed Phoebe so she could whisper. "Don't make a scene. You never know who's going to snitch."

"Sorry," Phoebe whispered back. "I'll explain in the car."

On their way out, Phoebe could hear Jason tell his friends, "Crazy hippie bitch," which only further incensed her. Luckily for her, Wanda heard it too.

"I take it he was the problem." When Phoebe nodded, Wanda continued. "Want me to kick his ass?"

"No, he's not worth it." With that, Phoebe put the pedal to the medal.

Obviously but not obnoxiously smelling of weed, Wanda returned to the room content, if a little hungry. She found Phoebe laying on her bed, no longer wearing her hippie outfit, petting the cat and reading _Jane Eyre_.

"You alright?," Wanda asked.

"Yeah." Phoebe sighed. "You're right, it was a crazy idea."

"Hey, you tried something very unlike you. I admire the girl balls that took. I'm sorry that guy was a jerk."

"Um, thanks."

Phoebe went back to reading as Wanda changed into her evening attire. She noticed what her friend was reading. "How many times have you read that damn book?"

"What?" Phoebe put it down and looked at Wanda in surprise.

"You read that book all the damn time in high school. Shit, I bet that's the same copy it looks so old and worn. You talked about it a lot and kept trying to get the rest of us to read it."

"How do you remember that? I didn't think you were listening."

"Just because I didn't care doesn't mean I wasn't listening."

"If you don't care, then why you are asking?"

"Just trying to make conversation." Wanda paused. "Why do you like it so much?"

"That's a good question." Phoebe thought a moment. "I've always liked how Jane values her independence and how she worked herself up from her tough childhood. How she was willing to leave a comfortable life with Mr. Rochester after his lies are exposed. She doesn't let her life be defined by a man."

"Sounds like you," Wanda said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, duh. Independent. Not worried about men. Shitty childhood. Sounds like you. I can't believe you didn't realize that. I figured it out just now and I'm high as shit." With that, Wanda threw herself on the bed and closed her eyes.

Thinking the conversation was over, Phoebe went back to her book, only to be surprised when Wanda out of the blue said "You know, you weren't the only one of us who grew up with no money."

Phoebe turned to look at her friend. "I mean, nobody was rich except Arnold and DA sort of…"

"Yeah, but you got the attention for it."

"I wouldn't say I got attention for it…"

"Horseshit," Wanda retorted. "I remember your 18th birthday. Keesha was all 'guys, Pheebs has nothing' and 'we've all get her something nice.' I grew up a single mom who's a fucking journalist. They don't make much money. Plus, I have a brother, so everything had to be stretched further. Yet you got all the sympathy."

Phoebe sat there in shock for a moment. "Wanda, I'm sorry I didn't notice."

"Don't apologize. I'm not mad at you, because your shit was legit and you didn't complain. I didn't necessarily want the attention anyway. I'm…not mad at everyone else I guess, but annoyed no one noticed." Wanda groaned. "I hate when I get sad high. I knew that was shitty weed and yet I was still dumb enough to buy it. Fuck Boulder."

"Um, do you want to talk about it?"

"About shitty weed?"

"No, um, the other thing."

"No, I don't. I just…felt that pointing that out. Seriously, I'm not mad at you or anyone else. Just forget about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, damn it!" Wanda yelled, startling the cat, who had been sleeping the whole time. "I'm ready to go to bed. If you're going to deal with not getting laid tonight on your own, please be quiet about it."

A mortified Phoebe blushed heavily as she turned out the lights, too dumbstruck to even say good night.


	4. Boulder, CO to Kansas City, MO

The alarm went off at precisely 7:30 am. Phoebe rose to meet it, albeit groggily. Wanda, on the other hand, didn't move. Phoebe hit the snooze button on her phone, but five minutes later it was the same result as Wanda remained dead to the world. Phoebe sighed and started her morning routine. A half hour later, she was showered, dressed, and packed for the day ahead. Wanda was still sleeping.

"Damn weed. I really should've put my foot down on that." Phoebe remarked at herself. "C'mon Wanda, wake up," she said as she shook her sleeping friend.

"Just five more minutes mooooom," Wanda moaned as she tossed herself away from the hand attempting to wake her.

"Wanda, I love you like a sister, but please never call me mom again," Phoebe replied, shaking the dark haired woman harder. That finally did the trick.

"Oh shit, it's just you! Fuuuuuuuck, I did not mean to do that."

"Be unable to wake up when we have to get going?"

"No, call you mom dumbass."

Phoebe grinned in the closest manner to sinister she could muster. "No problem. I'll try to forget about it."

"I hate you Terese."

Phoebe giggled before returning to a sterner expression. "Seriously though, we gotta go. It's another nine hour or so trip to Kansas City today."

Wanda threw off her covers. "Fine. Give me fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minute deadline met, the women were soon on their way. Wanda wasted no time in falling asleep again. Sadie naturally followed in her carrier. For the moment that suited Phoebe just fine. She needed the quiet to mull over last night, thinking she had been avoiding.

 _What was I thinking? Was I that lonely in San Francisco that I thought tarting myself up in a random city was a good idea? And why did I give up after that jerk Jason? There were plenty of other guys there, even if they all looked the same. Plenty of girls too. Uhh….Damn, I miss Caroline. What am I anymore? I should probably take the Kinsey scale test again…_

Phoebe was reminiscing about Caroline, a bartender she met at a party a few weeks ago. Caroline had entranced Phoebe like no woman, no person really, ever had. It ended up being Phoebe's first sexual experience with a woman, and ever since her mind has tossed and turned what it meant. After twenty years of being sure she was straight, she suddenly was anything but sure.

Thus, for the moment, her sleeping passengers were a godsend, as she wasn't in the mood to talk about it. Two hours later though, having gone through Denver and out towards Kansas, she was tired of the silence. She pulled over and woke up Wanda.

"Wha..wha…damn, where are we?"

"Almost to Kansas."

"Damn. How long have I been out?"

"Basically all day."

"Damn! Weed usually doesn't make me that tired. I need to remember that strain so I never smoke it again."

"Why didn't you just buy your weed at one of the legal dispensaries?" Phoebe asked.

Wanda shrugged. "I dunno. I liked the old hush hush way. There's an element of danger to it."

Phoebe could only roll her eyes. "You're nuts. Anyway, I hope you're finally well rested. It's your turn to drive."

Wanda rolled her eyes in return. "Yes, yes, your majesty."

With Wanda at the wheel, Phoebe had hoped to take advantage and get some extra sleep of her own. After a mere fifteen minutes of bliss though, she felt a sharp poke.

"Hey!" Phoebe yelled in protest.

"Sorry Pheebs, I need you awake."

"Why? I let you sleep that whole time!"

"Because we're in Kansas now, and there's nothing out there. You gotta stay awake and talk to me so I stay awake."

Phoebe looked around to see very little outside but farm land and road. "Point taken Wanda, but you owe me."

"Noted," replied an unworried Wanda.

The state of Kansas is over 200 miles long, and on this day Wanda and Phoebe had to drive through all of it. Even gas stations felt like an oasis as Wanda put as much pedal to the metal as her friend's hybrid car would allow. Lunch was a sandwich at a truck stop with a side of prayers that their stomachs could handle it.

The two women tried to spend that day talking about whatever topic they could think of, no matter how banal. They were down to cat grooming when Phoebe's phone started to ding.

"People text you, Pheebs? Do you even know how to text?" Wanda teased.

Phoebe ignored her. "Oh crap, it's Keesha!"

"Of course it is," Wanda interjected like it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"Ugh! She's worried because I've been forgetting to text her!"

Wanda groaned. "Seriously Franklin? Tell her she overreacting."

"Tell her yourself. I'm going to call her and put on speakerphone."

Before Wanda could protest, Phoebe had dialed and Keesha had picked up. "Pheebs! You promised you'd text regularly! Is everything alright?"

"Keesh slow down. You're on speakerphone."

"Hi Keesha," Wanda said flatly.

"What? Why?"

"Because we're driving through Kansas and need the distraction."

From the speaker, they could hear a long sigh. "Fine. Fair enough. How are things going?"

"I've convinced Pheebs to blow past Walkerville and spend a week in Atlantic City to try and land high roller husbands."

Phoebe buried her face in her hands, but Keesha paid it no matter. "C'mon Wanda, you're not even trying."

"I'm busy looking at this really fascinating farmland."

"So Keesh," Phoebe interrupted, trying to restore order. "What's going on?"

"Same old, same old. I'm not the one taking a cross country trip and not updating people on how it's going."

From the car, Phoebe blushed, but Wanda opened her mouth first. "Yeah, yeah, we were busy. Want to hear the crazy thing Pheebs did?"

"Wanda, no!" Phoebe yelled.

"Wanda, yes," Keesha shot back.

"She went full hippie last night in Boulder to try and get a quick lay or something. Turns out that people in Boulder left the sixties behind, so she mostly just talked to jerks and fake hipsters I wanted to punch in the face."

"Why, Wanda? Why?" was all Phoebe could say as she suddenly became quite interested in the farmland.

"Uh, Pheebs, are you alright?" Keesha asked with concern, her voice filling the silence of the vehicle.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Just…drop it OK."

"Oh…OK, Pheebs. Whenever you're ready," Keesha replied, still with concern.

For a moment nobody said anything. Wanda jumped back in first. "Alright then, I'm getting bored. Keesh, aren't you going to ask how *I'm* doing?"

"Yes Wanda, I was just getting to that. How has your trip been going?"

"Not bad for being stuck with Phoebe and a cat at all hours. I picked up some bad weed in Boulder, but that was my own damn fault."

"She called me mom this morning she was so high," Phoebe suddenly said.

"What the fuck Wanda?" yelled Keesha.

"What the fuck Pheebs?" yelled Wanda at the same time.

"You deserved it after mentioning my Boulder exploits," Phoebe replied.

"Fine," said Wanda through gritted teeth. "We even now?"

"Yes."

"I'm still here geniuses," piped up Keesha.

"Oh yeah," the two women in the car said simultaneously.

"Well, this was a weird conversation," Keesha said. "I will leave you two to the open road."

"Are you, um, going to tell anyone about what you heard?" Phoebe asked sheepishly.

"Only if you keep forgetting to text me. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Bye Keesha," Wanda added sarcastically. "Love you."

"Love you too Wan," Keesha replied equally sarcastic. "Love you Pheebs," she said with actual intent.

"Love you Keesh."

Keesha hung up, and Wanda wasted no time. "Does Casey know you and Keesha are still girlfriends?"

"It's not like that and you know it! And damn it, grow up and stop making gay jokes!"

From the corner of her eye, Wanda could see a fury in Phoebe's green orbs. She wasn't quite sure how to handle it.

"Uh….c'mon Pheebs. You know I don't mean it like that. I used to make fun of you and Keesha's weird relationship all the time."

"We were kids then. Now we're adults. That shit is juvenile at best and hurtful at worst."

Wanda was shocked hearing Phoebe swear. She couldn't remember the last time her gentle friend had used a word stronger than damn. Wanda quickly figured out that she had to admit defeat.

"You're right Pheebs. I'm sorry. Some of my squadmates were probably gay and couldn't say anything because of Don't Ask Don't Tell. You could tell it hurt. It sucked." Wanda's voice got lower. "I won't make those jokes anymore."

"OK," Phoebe replied. Wanda expected more since Phoebe wasn't usually that terse, but received nothing else. Wanda knew something was up.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

Phoebe let out an almost pained sigh. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes." Wanda meant it too.

"Something…happened right before I left…I had sex."

"Holy shit, you were a virgin all this time? Poor Arnold," Wanda couldn't help herself.

Phoebe was so within herself she didn't comment on the crack. "With a woman."

"Ohhhh…" Wanda stopped herself. "You know I don't care if you're a lesbian or not. I doubt any of our friends would either."

"Thanks Wanda, but I'm not really sure if I'm gay or not."

"Last time I checked, sleeping with a woman is a thing gay women do."

"But I don't know if that's what I want all the time! I keep thinking about it, and I'm just not sure."

Wanda pondered for a moment. "Look Pheebs, I'm not very good with this kind of stuff, but the way I've always seen it, it's not about thinking, it's about how you feel inside. You of all people should know that."

"That…that makes sense Wanda. I guess maybe with the move and the new job, my mind is being going too fast to listen to how I feel."

"Wow, we had a breakthrough. I charge $100 an hour," Wanda deadpanned.

Phoebe groaned. "I'm kidding," chuckled Wanda. "To be honest, you could be bi. It's not like Arnold is the only guy you've slept with. You did sleep with Arnold right?"

The taller woman rolled her eyes. "Yes to both of those."

"And don't think I didn't notice how you eyefucked Carlos's girlfriend at Arnold's wedding." Phoebe tried to open her mouth to protest, but Wanda put a finger up to stop her. "Yeah, I notice things. Military training helps with that a lot. Looks to me like you bat from both sides of the plate."

"Didn't you just say it's not something you think about?"

"For you personally, no. All I can do as an observer is draw conclusions based on what I see."

There was a pause, and the two spent a moment watching the road go by. Finally, Wanda added. "Pheebs, whatever you feel and whenever you want to tell us, you know we've all got your back."

Phoebe smiled. "Thanks Wanda."

"Out of curiousity, have to talked about this with anyone else?"

Phoebe shook her head. "Just Keesha."

"Well, yeah, I already knew that. The way I see it, I'm the first you told!"

Phoebe couldn't help but laugh. She then realized something. "Hey, did you realize we just had a whole, long conversation about my sex life and you didn't act grossed out for the first time?"

"Believe me, I was internally retching, but this seemed important, so I dealt with it."

Phoebe smiled before reaching into the back seat for her backpack. She rummaged through it until she found a notebook and a pen. "Do you mind driving for a little longer? I have some thoughts and I don't want to wait until the hotel to get them written down."

"No problem, person in their 20s who still keeps a diary."

"It's a journal, Wanda."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Much to the two women's delight, their conversation did the trick in passing the time, and there were approaching Kansas City limits before they knew it. All of a sudden, Wanda slapped the steering wheel in excitement.

"Holy shit, how did I forget? Kansas City barbeque here we come!"

"What? Wanda, no!"

"Why not?"

"Because barbeque is basically meat religion. It's awful."

"To you maybe. Don't be one of those nagging vegetarians. Even Lisa Simpson learned not to do that."

Phoebe stared blankly at Wanda, who groaned. "Watch TV at some point in your life, Pheebs!"

"Wanda, please…"

"May I remind you that I listened to you talk about your sex life today and didn't gag, so you owe me."

"Wouldn't that have been you paying me back for forcing me to be awake?"

"Maybe to a point, but I have my limits."

Phoebe leaned back in her seat in frustration, so much so that she hit her head on the headrest. "Ugh, fine, but you better hope there's a place that believes in vegetables nearby."

Wanda didn't try to hide her laughter at her friend's unintentional physical comedy. "Relax, I got it covered."

In fact, Wanda actually did, helped by the abundance of barbeque joints in Kansas City. Finding a salad centric restaurant nearby was little trouble. As an added bonus, the two finally got some alone time. Two hours later, they had checked into their accommodations for the night and settled into their pre-bed routines: reading and writing for Phoebe, stalking celebrities' Instagrams for Wanda. For the most part, neither said a word.

It was around two in the morning when Phoebe woke up, her body signaling a need to use the bathroom. She groggily trudged there to do the necessary business. Upon finishing, she used her phone as a guiding light back to bed. Before she could get there though, something caught the corner of eye. Eventually, her half-asleep brain realized it was coming from the other bed.

Phoebe flashed her phone in that direction to find Wanda thrashing about. She was moaning something vaguely coherent at best, coupled with the occasional "No!"

Phoebe froze. She knew waking Wanda up was a potentially dangerous idea, but it hurt to helplessly watch her suffer. Phoebe stood there for another few minutes until the nightmare finally subsided. The thrashing stopped as well as the moaning. When Phoebe was satisfied Wanda's body and mind had calmed down, she crawled back into her own bed.

Sleep was hard to come by for the rest of the night as Phoebe tried to figure out what to do.


	5. Kansas City, MO to Springfield, IL

Phoebe awoke at nine the next morning and inevitably turned her eyes to Wanda, who remained sleeping in the other bed. The auburn haired woman was amazed how someone who was in the Air Force for nine years could sleep through an alarm every morning. Phoebe started her morning routine, trying to keep herself busy and forcing herself not to stare at Wanda. She couldn't get what she saw last night out of her head.

From the reunion that summer, she knew Wanda was struggling with her war experiences. Phoebe had urged her friend to get help, but hadn't yet broached the topic during the trip. She had wanted to, but hadn't found the right moment. Now it felt inevitable, but likely very messy at the same time.

At nine thirty, Phoebe finally woke up Wanda, who luckily didn't call her mom this time. Shortly after ten, they were on the road for the day. They were still too far to make it to Walkerville, but too close to make only going to the next biggest city, Indianapolis, worthwhile. Thus, today's destination was Springfield, Illinois. It was the shortest leg of the trip however, and as such both women were in relaxed moods as they got going.

"I don't get it, Pheebs. We finally have some time to look around the place we're staying, and you planned that to be Springfield, Illinois," Wanda remarked. "What could possibly be interesting there?"

"The Abraham Lincoln Presidential Library of course!" Phoebe responded excitedly.

From the passengers' side, Wanda faceslapped. Hard. "Pheebs, that's probably not like the libraries you geek out about. It's probably mostly political stuff."

Phoebe's face quickly furrowed in disappointment and embarrassment, before just as quickly going back to excitement. "I knew that, but there might be something. Plus the architecture looked cool on the website."

"So, a library that doesn't have the boring classics you like or books with pictures of fighter jets and other cool shit in it? You picked a real winner here," Wanda said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, according to Wikipedia, they filmed parts of Legally Blonde 2 in Springfield."

"Now you're talking my language! Let's go!"

As the duo plus cat put in the miles for the day, Wanda started to feel irritation. Phoebe was driving, and she was a careful driver. Perhaps too careful. Wanda was getting tired of following the speed limit and always letting other drivers through. Plus, a Prius? Is there a wussier car out there? Adding to Wanda's annoyance was that Phoebe had been looking at her funny all morning. Wanda had a feeling as to why, but that could wait.

The rest of it however, she couldn't hold in anymore. "Pheebs, can you not drive like a grandmother for once?"

Phoebe's cheeks immediately flashed red. "I don't want to get into an accident. We're not in a hurry today anyway."

"Yes, but you've driven like this the whole time and every other car on the highway can smell blood."

"Wanda, there's a U-Haul attached to this thing. Don't think I've noticed how you drive like you're in the Indy 500 all the time." Phoebe shot back. She then immediately put a hand to her mouth, knowing that would just add fuel to the fire.

The dark haired woman laughed sarcastically. "That's impossible. Not in this shitbox you call a car. Did you not notice all the looks we've gotten on this trip?"

"This is what I believe. I care about the environment, and if others have a problem with it, that's a reflection on them."

"Still, the car and all your stickers just tells everyone else 'I'm a pussy.'"

"Wanda! That's destructive gendered language!"

"Jesus fucking Christ Phoebe! I heard so much worse in the Air Force! Get over it!"

At that point, Phoebe noticed an exit a half mile away. Without a word, she took the exit, found the nearest parking lot and stopped the car.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Wanda protested.

"I need a minute, OK. I don't want to fight." Phoebe wasn't quite to the point of crying, but her eyes were staring to get wet.

Wanda stewed for a minute, wondering if this was finally the time to ask the question that had weighed on her mind this entire time. The impulsive and impatient side of her won out.

"Why did you invite me on this trip?" Wanda asked coolly, with no hint of emotion.

"It was too big a drive to just be myself. I would've gone crazy, and I wanted to invite you."

"Bullshit. There's no way I was your first choice. That would always be Keesha."

From the drivers' side, Phoebe took a deep breath. "That's true, but she's way too busy. I knew you…" she paused, searching for what she hoped were the right words. "…had the time for a trip like this, and I figured you'd like some time away from Walkerville."

"So you knew I wasn't doing anything. Just living at home like a loser and figured you'd give me a charity trip."

"That's not how I meant it!"

"Well that's how I see it!"

"Wanda, it's not what I meant! I swear!" Now the tears flowed.

"Good God, Pheebs, grow up and stop crying over everything. How the hell were you a social worker as long as you were?"

Phoebe sniffled and wiped her eyes in an attempt to stop her tear ducts. "You learn quickly to compartmentalize when you're on duty. I had no choice but to keep my emotions in check while at work. There were plenty of times I'd go home and let it out. It's OK to feel things Wanda."

Something about that last sentence riled up Wanda, as if she knew there was a reason Phoebe chose those exact words.

"What do you mean by that?" Wanda didn't bother waiting for a response before immediately segueing into her next question. "Why have you been looking me weird all day?"

Wanda stared down Phoebe as the latter clammed up and quickly went to a full deer in the highlights visage. Wanda didn't let up in her staring, making it crystal clear that she was willing to sit there as long as it took until she got an answer.

Phoebe swallowed hard before giving her one. "I woke up in the middle of last night and heard you…thrashing."

"So I had a nightmare. Shit happens. So what?"

"You were saying something I couldn't make out. It was scary, Wanda. I was scared for you."

Wanda folded her arms in defiance. "I've been through so much worse. A nightmare now and then is nothing."

"Yes you have been through worse. That's the point, Wanda." Phoebe sighed. "You were in a war zone for years. It's OK to still have things to work out."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine," Wanda said with a combination of sarcasm and malice.

Another sigh from the drivers' side. "What I saw last night says otherwise. Did you ever seek help?"

"No."

"You promised you'd consider it at the reunion!" Phoebe half-yelled, half-pleaded.

Wanda was not moved. "I did, and decided not to. It's not like I can afford it right now anyway."

"Are you doing anything about the nightmares? How frequent are they?" Phoebe asked softly.

Wanda folded her arms. "Drive."

"But…"

"I'm done talking about this. Drive or switch places and I will. Let's just get to Springfield and you can see your dumb museum then tomorrow we'll be home. Got it?"

The taller woman took a moment to look at her defiant friend. Her eyes moistened a little, returned by Wanda's cold, unfeeling ones. Soon after, Phoebe pulled it together.

"Alright," she replied, starting up the car again without a word.

The next four hours went by in the same angry silence. Wanda looked and felt annoyed and obstinate the entire time, refusing to give an inch. Surprisingly, Phoebe also had a look of defiance. Yes, inside the fight was eating at her and her stomach was doing nervous flips. However, as she said before, her time as a social worker taught her keep her cool in emotional moments. This was certainly a time to use that skill. The result however was mile after agonizing mile east to Springfield.

Wanda kept up her silent treatment right up into the duo checked into their hotel, where she proceeded to ask where exactly in town Legally Blonde 2 was filmed. The front desk worker laughed, as that had been far from the first time she was asked that question. Upon receiving that knowledge, Wanda fell quiet again as they lugged their things to their room.

"OK, drop me off where they filmed the movie, then go to your dumb Lincoln museum. I'll text you when I'm ready to go," Wanda commanded once they were inside the room.

"Are we not going to talk about this?" Phoebe pleaded.

"There is nothing to talk about." Wanda folded her arms for the uncountable time that day. Phoebe searched in vain for some kind of opening that her friend was ready to break the détente. Finding none, she stopped fighting it for now.

"OK, Wanda." The defeated tone in her voice even made Wanda wince.

Two hours later, Wanda saw Phoebe's Prius pull up. Their one sightseeing afternoon was over.

"How was your library?" Wanda asked. While looking for peons to Reese Witherspoon, Wanda did some thinking and figured she should at least stop torturing poor Phoebe and speak to the woman again, if for no reason than to make absolutely sure she wouldn't leave her in Springfield.

Phoebe broke into a big smile upon hearing her friend talking to her normal tones again. "It was OK, but you were right, it was more historical than anything else. Still cool to look through! How was your day?"

"It turns out it was mostly filmed in the state capitol, so boring. I kind of want to kick that front desk attendant's ass now."

Phoebe giggled. "Please don't."

"Fineeeeee," Wanda exaggeratedly agreed, prompting more giggles from her companion. "Dinner?"

"Yeah, I could eat," Phoebe responded.

The tension was still there, but the time apart had clearly done some good and the two could at least eat dinner in peace. Talking, however, wasn't yet on the menu. However, Phoebe noticed that instead of looking angry, Wanda looked deep in thought. Phoebe desperately wanted to know what her friend was thinking, but asking Wanda that was a big no-no. Phoebe tried it once in fourth grade. That was the same day she learned what a wet willie was.

So for now Phoebe appreciated the silence, relieved that Wanda appeared to no longer be mad. As they finished dinner and went back to the hotel, Phoebe was beginning to put the unpleasantness of the day out of her mind. She had just lain down to read _The Bell Jar_ and pet Sadie when she heard it.

"It was a pretty big nightmare."

Phoebe's head immediately snapped towards the other bed where Wanda lay. "Yeah, it looked like it," she replied. Phoebe waited for Wanda to continue, but when she didn't Phoebe decided to ask her next question. "Have you been having those nightmares a lot?"

"It comes and goes," Wanda said. She sighed loudly. "That's the first really bad one since this trip, but there's almost always at least one every night. It's…it sucks."

Phoebe nodded. "Of course it sucks."

Wanda suddenly pulled the covers almost completely over her body, leaving only her head exposed, as if trying to hide from the world. Phoebe sat up in response. She very much wanted to go over and physically comfort Wanda, but despite those urges knew that her friend wouldn't want that right now.

"What are the nightmares about?" Phoebe asked. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she quickly added.

"The usual," Wanda replied flatly. "The constant terror, being worried about bombs all the time, people coming back maimed or dead, even the food. Even now food still tastes like fucking MREs sometime."

"I'm sorry you're in pain, Wanda."

"Thanks." Wanda paused. "That's the first time anyone has said that," she said softly.

"Really?" Phoebe asked. "Not even your family?"

Wanda shook her head. "I try everything to hide it. I don't want my mom smothering me. Luckily it's mostly down to the nightmares, and my mom isn't creepy enough to watch me sleep."

"I can't imagine she'd want to do that. She'd want to help you. We all do because we care about you."

Wanda sighed. "Yeah, I know, but…she wouldn't understand. Nobody would understand."

Phoebe nodded. "I see why you would think that way. None of us have had experiences anything like what you've went through. That doesn't mean we wouldn't listen."

"Again, I know, but…I don't know."

At this point, Phoebe decided not to pry further. She knew she was starting to risk another shutdown. At the same time, Phoebe focused her green eyes squarely on Wanda, who kept looking like she wanted to open up.

"Ugh, those damn puppy dog eyes are weapons. How do you do that?" Wanda asked in irritation.

"It's a gift."

Wanda sighed heavily. "Well, I think your manipulation worked…"

"I wasn't trying to manipulate…"

"I'll call it what I want to call it!" Suddenly, Wanda hugged her arms. "Do you know why I haven't seen a counselor?" She didn't wait for a reply. "I'm too scared. I'm so used to having to do it on my own, expecting to handle things on my own that it feels like being a weasley wimp to ask for help. But Pheebs, I need help. I haven't had a decent night's sleep in forever. I thought being home would help, but it hasn't. I don't trust my mom or my brother with this. I just don't. No one I trust is around except Ralphie, and he has fucked up hours. The VA is a useless bureaucratic shit hole. What am I gonna do?"

Her soul baring done, Wanda fell onto her bed. No tears fell, but the anguish was apparently all over her face. Phoebe could hold out no longer and sat on the bed next to Wanda, rubbing her back and shoulders for comfort. It worried Phoebe even more that Wanda did not resist.

"I'll be around. I'll help you. I know how to deal with bureaucracies if you need help with the VA. We don't have to tell your parents or anyone else. This is your show, and we'll do it your way within reason, but you have to be willing to seek help. You won't get better otherwise."

Wanda grinned mischievously. "Are you sure? You are a massive workaholic as it is, and now you're working with animals. I'll be amazed if you're not living in the shelter in a month."

"C'mon. Give me some credit."

"OK, Miss SADS."

"Will you all ever let me live that down?"

"No," Wanda quipped immediately. Her face softened though and she let herself into Phoebe's embrace. "Thanks Pheebs. I bust your balls a lot, but I know I can always count on you and that means a lot."

"You're welcome Wanda. I know I can always count on you too."

"That faith was misguided over the years, wasn't it?"

Phoebe giggled. "Yes, it was, but it was still worth it."


	6. Springfield, IL to Walkerville, OH

Without realizing it, Phoebe and Wanda had each fallen asleep while still in embrace, Phoebe essentially big spooning Wanda. They remained that way through the night until the alarm woke up them at 9. Phoebe responded to it first. When she realized her position, her eyes bugged out in anxiety. Not because she had a problem with it ( _OK, maybe there's something to this bisexual thing…_ ), but because she knew Wanda was the opposite of a hugger. Given all that had happened, Phoebe had no idea how Wanda would react to this. Thus, she pulled herself off of Wanda quickly before the shorter woman could fully awaken.

A few minutes later, Wanda finally returned to the land of the conscious. "Wow, that's the best night's sleep I've had in a long time," she remarked in amazement as she stretched. "I wonder how that happened."

 _Oh what the hell_ , Phoebe thought. "We fell asleep together. I was holding you all night."

Wanda shrugged. "Well, it worked like a charm. Can I pay you to live at my house and do that every night?"

Phoebe giggled, more from relief Wanda didn't freak. "Sorry, can't. I like sleeping in my own bed too much."

"C'mon," Wanda dared. "You're going to be living with your dad at first in your childhood bed. Take it from me, that's not as comforting a thought as it seems."

"Actually, I'm not going to be living with Daddy."

Now it was Wanda's eyes bugging out. "What?" she croaked out in surprise. "But you're like weirdo super cute with your 'Daddy.'" She added the mocking finger quotes. "As kids, you were the only one that never wanted to get in trouble or take chances. So, what gives?"

Choosing to ignore the implied and overt insults, Phoebe answered sincerely. "I saw Keesha's relationship with her mother suffer when she lived at home. I know it hasn't been easy for you at home either. I don't want to risk that happening to Daddy and me."

"Fair enough," Wanda acknowledged after a moment. "But where are you going to live? Most of the apartments in Walkerville are shitboxes filled with college students."

"Um, actually, with Ralphie until I can get my own place."

"Ralphie?! Are you serious?" Wanda asked in shock.

"Yes Wanda, I'm serious. Ralphie has his own place. I know him and trust him. It's better than trying Craiglist again. I got lucky in San Francisco. I doubt I'll get lucky again."

"You know his mom and your dad are boning, right?"

Phoebe blushed but nodded.

"And Ralphie agreed to this?"

"Yes he did. I consider it him paying me back for all the times I tutored him in English."

Wanda nodded in understanding. "Yeah, Ralphie no read or write good."

Phoebe searched her brain for a response. Finding none all she could say was "Let's get going."

It would take about six hours to drive the final leg of the trip, and the women did not waste time. They were hoping for finish the drive and get Phoebe unpacked before dinner. After the high emotions of the day before, neither was in a particularly chatty mood. Thus, the first hour of the drive passed without incident. It wasn't until they passed into Indiana that someone spoke up.

"Damn, there are a lot of boring ass states in this country," Wanda remarked.

"Didn't you drive cross country yourself after your discharge?" Phoebe asked in puzzlement. "Wouldn't you have known what states were boring from that?"

"Well, that trip I was…running away from everything. I wasn't really taking in the scenery. I was just driving so I could be anywhere else." Wanda paused. "Also I was high most of the time."

"Wanda!"

"I know! Don't schoolmarm me! I know it was wrong. I haven't done it since."

"Good," Phoebe replied in a tone that was more condescending than she intended. "I mean, I don't care if you smoke that stuff…" she continued to try and recover.

"OK Pheebs, you can stop now."

"Thank you."

"You were better at talking about drugs when you were working right?" Wanda asked. "I feel that was probably necessary."

Phoebe nodded. "It was. I guess, you're my friend and it's different somehow. I don't know how to explain it."

"It's personal with me, in a way it couldn't ever be with your cases, no matter how invested you got," Wanda surmised.

"That's…very perceptive, Wanda."

"And you all think I don't notice things."

From there, the duo put away serious topics as they trudged through Indiana, stopping only for a quick late lunch in Indianapolis. They both let out involuntary whoops of happiness once they passed the "Welcome to Ohio" sign. The unexpected harmony led Wanda to speak seriously again.

"Well Pheebs, this has been some trip."

"That's…an understatement."

Wanda sighed. "Thanks for bringing me. It was fun for the most part. You're a lot more interesting than I gave you credit for."

Phoebe blushed, as she involuntary did almost every time she was complimented. "Thanks Wanda. You're not so bad yourself."

"Well, I am the human embodiment of the 100 emoji," Wanda coolly replied.

"I have no idea how to respond to that."

"You weren't supposed to. You're just supposed to bask in my awesomeness."

Phoebe giggled, internally happy some of the old Wanda was still in there.

Finally, they made it into Walkerville. After all that open road, only a few minutes remained of the trip.

"Sooooo Pheebs…"

"Sooooo Wanda…"

"You'll be around, I guess," Wanda finished.

"Yes, I will. You know that was the whole point of this, right?"

"Damn, I keep forgetting you somehow learned sarcasm. You're going to have to explain that sometime, because it makes no sense to me."

"Deal."

"Anyway," Wanda continued. "I hope we can hang out more…After I take a week or two away. There is such a thing as too much Phoebe."

Phoebe grinned. "Of course! That'd be amazing!"

"Well, now that I think about it are you sure you'll be available, Pheebs?" Wanda teased. "You are an insane workaholic after all."

"No, I'm not!" Phoebe protested. "Well, maybe a little, but I love what I did, and I'm sure I'll love this job!"

"Of course you will, you animal loving freak."

Phoebe wanted to contest that burn, but knew she really couldn't, so she changed the subject with mere blocks left in the trip. "What's Walkerville like these days?"

"Boring as shit," Wanda immediately replied. "It's clear by now this town is only interesting when you have the Frizz and a magic school bus to take you anywhere."

Phoebe sighed. "That's true. But it's home and that's something."

Wanda couldn't help but agree. "Fair enough. It beats a war zone half a world away."

"What doesn't?"

Wanda didn't answer, killing the remaining time until the mini U-Haul pulled by a Prius parked in front of Ralphie's house. Upon seeing them arrive, Ralphie exited the house, simultaneously eating a yogurt.

"Welcome back Pheebs and Wanda!" Ralphie exclaimed in between bites of yogurt. Phoebe at first ran to hug him but stopped when she noticed the foodstuff in his hands.

"Are we keeping you from something important?" Wanda snarked.

"What? Ralphie loves yogurt."

"Well, finish the damn yogurt and help us, Officer," Wanda commanded, using her military voice to hopefully remind Ralphie of his police commander.

Ralphie, however, didn't budge. He turned to Phoebe. "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

"Yes, get a move on," Phoebe replied as she held Sadie's carrier with one hand and pointed to the U-Haul with the other. Without a word, Ralphie placed his yogurt container on the cat carrier, opened the U-Haul, grabbed a box, and headed into the house. Wanda laughed at she grabbed a box and followed.

Two hours later, everything had been transferred from the U-Haul to Phoebe's room. The three of them stood in Ralphie's front yard.

"Now for the hard part, getting Sadie used to her new surroundings," Phoebe joked.

"Better you than me," Wanda deadpanned.

Ralphie turned to the shorter woman. "While Pheebs is taking care of that, I can drive you home."

"Yeah, that works, but it better be your personal car and not your cruiser."

Ralphie nodded before heading for his car, leaving Wanda and Phoebe standing there. Wanda knew what was coming but decided it wasn't worth resisting. On cue, Phoebe wrapped Wanda up in a big hug. Wanda returned it.

"Thank you so much for everything," Phoebe said.

"You're welcome. Thanks for taking me," Wanda replied. "Although I do have one bone to pick with you."

"Oh no! What?"

"You were in such in a hurry to leave San Francisco that we barely spent any time there. I didn't get to sightsee at all. I wasn't part of your Spring Break trip, remember?"

Phoebe's eyes bugged out. "Oh Wanda, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I was that thoughtless!" She released Wanda and held her hand to her chest as if she were about to hyperventilate.

"Relax Pheebs. I'm just yanking your chain. Don't freak out."

"Oooo…kkkkk," Phoebe chattered. She took a few deep breaths. "Are you mad?"

"A little, I guess, but it's OK. You were in a weird place there and your thoughts were everywhere. Plus it's good to know that even the great Phoebe Terese can be inconsiderate once in a while."

"Um, thanks?"

"Don't mention it. However, you owe me a trip there in a year or two."

Phoebe smiled. "Deal." Just then, they heard a horn, courtesy of an impatient Ralphie.

"Put a sock in it, Ralph Malph!" Wanda yelled.

"Ralph Malph?" asked a confused Phoebe.

"I've been watching a lot of Happy Days lately."

"Um, OK," said a still confused Phoebe.

"Jesus, Pheebs. Watch some TV sometimes!"

"Yeah, you've said that before."

"Well, it's true." Another honk from Ralphie. "Fine, give us a minute!" Wanda yelled in exasperation. She turned back to Phoebe. "OK, let's do this."

Phoebe wasted no time in pulling Wanda into a giant bear hug. Wanda returned it as best she could.

"Thanks for everything," Phoebe whispered.

"Same to you," Wanda replied.

"I'll call you in a few days once I get settled in."

Wanda smiled. "Sounds good." The horn went off again. "OK, Ralphie! Son of a bitch!"

"Don't call my mother a bitch!"

"Not what I…" Wanda groaned. "Whatever," she said under her breath. She turned back to her companion of the last few days. "Later Pheebs."

"Later Wanda."

The two parted and Wanda climbed into Ralphie's car. Phoebe watched them go until the car disappeared over the horizon. She turned back into the house to start the next chapter of her life.

* * *

 **A/N:** There are two _Brooklyn Nine Nine_ references. Wanda, like Gina, is the human embodiment of the 100 emoji, and like Terry, Ralphie loves yogurt. Thanks for reading!


End file.
